Drawn to the Blood
is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifteenth season and the 341st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Alex tries desperately to save his patient Gus while he waits for a severely agoraphobic blood donor to arrive from London. Jo reveals to Meredith why she's been so down, while Catherine and Bailey hold a meeting to get down to the bottom of an insurance issue. Meanwhile, Maggie and Jackson go camping. Full Summary Meredith is operating with Taryn, but one by one, people and objects disappear from the room. Eventually, she finds the patient's heart has disappeared, too. The patient turns out to be Cece Colvin, who reminds her of her promise. Meredith rushes to save her, but Cece just shakes her head. Meredith wakes up from her nightmare in Jo's bed. Jo wishes she'd be quiet so she could sleep. Jo asks how long they're going to do this. Meredith says until Jo talks to her. Jo turns her back towards her. Amelia and Link wake up in her bed. They never discussed him sleeping over. She has to make sure the kids are gone. Maggie wakes up in a tent. Jackson pours her some coffee and greets her. He crawls up next to her and they share a kiss. She says this camping trip is not hell and they continue to make out. Amelia walks into the kitchen where Alex is getting the kids ready for school. He receives a call from Levi, who has arrived at the airport. Alex warns him to be careful with the patient. Alex explains they found a match for Gus from London. Zola asks about her mommy. Alex explains she's making Jo feel better. Amelia assures Alex that if anyone can help Jo, it's Meredith. Andrew is woken up by Gabby as she throws stuffed animals at him from her bed. Catherine arrives at the hospital. Richard didn't know she was coming, but neither did she. She's here for Foundation business. She and Bailey enter the conference room. Owen greets Richard and asks what's going on. "Nothing good," he says. Tom's showing Teddy some nursery design, but it's not the perfect one. She'll know it when she sees it. Link assures Amelia that nobody saw him leave. The four attendings meet up with Dahlia, who presents Kari's case. They recently treated her pneumonia. She can't even cough due to the paralysis. She still hasn't regained any feeling. It's the last day of the stem cell treatment effect window. Toby's pessimistic, for which Kari blames their father. Alex drops by Gus's room and updates his parents. Levi calls him and tells him the patient's almost on the ground. She's severely agoraphobic and is getting help from her therapist to get off the plane. Just as her feet touch the ground, CBP arrives to take the therapist. There's a question about his visa. Frances panics and gets back on the plane despite Levi's efforts. He hangs up. Alex explains the situation to Gus's parents. Lori is tired of waiting. Her son is getting sicker by the minute. In her frustration, she pushes one of Gus's building onto the ground. Scott wants to go comfort her, but he slips on the LEGO blocks. He's in severe pain. Teddy and Owen meet Alex and Scott at the ER elevator. Nico arrives for the broken coccyx page. Scott brings up the donor. Alex informs Owen and Teddy of the situation and Owen decides to go to the airport. Frances is singing "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" to calm herself down. Levi's urging her to go save a kid doesn't get through to her. Atticus tells Amelia and Tom he's going to keep Toby company while Kari's in CT and leaves. Tom jokes that Malibu Barbie might be marriage material after all. They find Richard observing the conference room. He still has no clue what's going on, but he's sure it's something major. She might be selling the hospital. Jackson suggests to Maggie they go hiking. She's not feeling it. He really wants to show her a special spot. She agrees to go. If she's going camping, she's doing it well. Nico is frustrated that Teddy's putting Scott through CT. She wants to confirm the broken coccyx, despite the textbook presentation. Richard arrives. Teddy wants him to take over so she can be on call for Gus when the blood arrives. The scans come up, confirming the coccyx fracture. Scott also has a punctured rectum. This is exactly what Richard needed to distract him from the conference room. Meredith suggests Jo go take a shower, but Jo doesn't want to. She thinks Meredith is here because she's too scared to deal with her own life. Meredith admits it's easier than facing Andrew after his love confession. All the love is terrifying. But Meredith's mostly here for Jo. She promised Alex she'd stay until Jo talked. The "I love you" scared her because Derek is the last person she said it to. She understands pain from deep experience. Her parents and Alex's screwed with their heads so there is nothing they wouldn't understand. Jo asks her if her mother was raped by her father and if she looks like a rapist. If not, she doesn't get this. Maggie's trying to keep bugs off of her while claiming she feels refreshed. Jackson appreciates her doing her best. They share a kiss. She says it's nice seeing him in his element. A bug bites or stings her on her neck. It's swelling fast. She falls down as she tries to run away from another bug. Alex finds Andrew showing Gabby how the MRI works. Neither of them has heard from Meredith in a while. Alex thinks Andrew should be in peds for doing this with Gabby. Jo tells Meredith that she remembers playing in this crappy playground when she was 7. Another girl slammed into the concrete after sliding down this yellow slide. Her mother rushed to her side and held and comforted her. Her whole life, she thought her mother would be like that if she ever found her. That's not ever going to happen. She never should have existed in the first place. The whole Paul thing was her birth right. Owen arrives at the plane. Frances tells about the exposure therapy she's doing with her therapist. This trip is more than she ever thought she could handle. She felt obliged to help, but it appears she cannot do this. Owen assures her they got this figured out. He wants to draw blood here, but she refuses. She's scared of possible complications that cannot be cured on this plane. She goes back to singing. Alex tells Lori that Scott's on his way to the OR now. It's a fairly simple procedure. Lori can't stop laughing. For the first time in weeks, she's had a few moments where she didn't have to worry about his son. Suddenly, Gus gasps for air. Alex calls for a crash cart and starts CPR. Atticus meets with Amelia outside the conference room. The secret meeting's being talked about all over the hospital and people are taking bets what it's about. Link hopes for a mountain of new funding. She wonders how he can stay so positive. He's already faced the worst, so he figured life's also giving him good apples along with the rotten ones. Amelia's not sure that's how life works, but it works for him. Nico is removing coccygeal fragments. Taryn comes in. She's done all of the work on Nico's patients and wants to scrub in now. She talks about how the whole floor is talking about how Lori threw a tantrum. Nico yells that they are scared their son is dying. Nico tells Taryn to just go do rounds instead. Richard says the man broke his butt. There's some humor in that. Recognizing that is the only way to survive in this job. Frances refuses to take sedatives since she doesn't know if she's allergic. While small, the chances are not non-existent. Levi tells Frances she said yes and she's a unicorn, so she can't pull out now. Someone's dying. Frances says she was told as a little girl that her body was like a china cup. She knows she won't break into pieces going outside, but she also knows that if she hurts herself, she will die. That part always wins. Owen has an idea. Teddy tells Lori that given the recent heart attack, they want to wait a few days with the surgery so Gus's heart has time to heal. That requires a transfusion, though. Owen FaceTimes Alex so that Frances can meet Gus. Lori thanks her for flying all this way. She mentions the heart attack and breaks down. Owen asks Frances to let him help her do what she came here for. He will carry her. He served four tours in Iraq, so there's nobody better suited to protect her. Frances then puts a blanket over her head. Owen tells Alex they're on their way and hangs up. He picks up Frances and carries her to the limo. Meredith lists all things that Jo helped her out on. Paul would still be hurting his fiancée. Alex would not be the man that he is today. Violence isn't her inheritance. It's something she survived. Jo has an enormous heart and capacity for survival. She used her darkness to help people who are going through the same. If her birth mother doesn't want to see that, then that's on her. Meredith talks about her drowning and how she stopped fighting to stay alive. The people who love her didn't give up on her and that's why she's here. Meredith asks Jo if this is her telling her that she needs a few more days or if she wants to stop. Jo says she doesn't want to stop. Meredith says they are going to talk to Bailey and Alex to get her a proper leave of absence so she can get the help she needs. Frances is singing some more in the back of the limo. The traffic is terrible and there's fog rolling in. Levi starts singing along with Frances. Alex tells Lori they're stuck on the highway. Teddy warns Alex that Gus's hemoglobin has plummeted to 3.1 due to oxygen debt. If they don't get oxygen to his organs somehow, they will continue to fail. Lori presses Alex to find a solution. He wants to try the hyperbaric chamber. It could buy them some time. Dahlia comes to fetch Teddy for Kari. Her CT is really bad. Maggie and Jackson have made it back to the tent. She's limping. She talks about how genetics determine whether bugs like to bite you or not. She thinks they just have to accept that they are who they are and that they don't have to like what the other one likes. Jackson checks his phone and sees that Alex has tried to reach Maggie for Gus. Maggie says they have to go. Teddy tells Kari that CT shows a cavitary lesion. They have to remove on the lobes of her lung. If they wait, she could get septic. Toby is worried about how that'll interfere with the stem cell treatment. Kari tells them there is no life without risk. Toby's coming out as gender-queer inspired Kari to quit her job. Toby's bravery is the reason she started living her life. She hasn't missed that boring life she had even once these past few weeks. Kari's ready for the surgery. She's all in. Link tells Amelia that Teddy's operating on Kari. Amelia has to take Leo home since Owen hasn't returned from his rescue mission yet. Link asks Amelia if Owen and Leo is her past or her future. This is starting to feel like something real to him, but she's still playing house with Owen. If this is not real for her, he needs to know. He always tries to get the best out of life so he doesn't want to hang around in a situation that will for sure end in pain. She can't give him an answer this minute. Meredith and Jo arrive outside the conference room. Taryn and Andrew are also lingering outside. Jo says she can wait until Bailey is done. She asks Meredith to go talk to Alex. Meredith asks Andrew to stay by Jo's side and leaves. Andrew then gets a page from Bailey to come into the room. Since it looks serious, Jo tells him to go. Andrew enters the conference room. It's about Gabby. Catherine introduces the people in the room as inspectors from the Olympia United Medical Group, who provide insurance of Grey Sloan's employees. It has come to light that Meredith submitted her own daughter's name to pay for Gabby's surgery, which is both fraud and a felony. Tom and Teddy meet up after their surgeries. He's tackling an IKEA changing table at home next. He asks if she's coming, but she has something to take care of first. He'll get dinner so they can eat together when she comes home. Meredith finds Alex as Gus is wheeled into the hyperbaric chamber. She tells him Jo is fine but they should talk, so she gets into the chamber with him. Teddy shows up at Owen and she's surprised when Amelia answers the door. Amelia explains she's taking care of Leo. Teddy asks if they are back together, because she's not going down that road again. Amelia says she's just here for Leo and invites him in. Teddy says she loves Owen and it's scary. They hurt each other, but she doesn't want just safe. She wants more for her daughter. Tom makes her laugh and feel safe, but she doesn't feel passion, rage, or ecstasy with him. Owen is the only one who ever makes her feel those things. She has to tell him before her daughter is born. Amelia points out she's leaking. Teddy says her water broke when she came in but she had to say all that before she went into labor. Maggie and Jackson are packing up their stuff. Maggie receives word that Teddy's water broke, so she won't be able to cover Maggie's service anymore. Jackson says they should leave and he'll come back for the stuff later, but a downpour starts at that exact moment. The pressure has been built up inside the chamber. They should know if it's working soon. Just as Alex asks about Jo, Andrew appears in front of the window. He says he lied about Gabby. She didn't have insurance, but he really wanted her to get the surgery, so he put another name down on the paperwork. Meredith realizes he's taking the fall and tells him not to, but his mind is made up. He just wanted to apologize to her first before turning himself in. He says what he did was not fair to her or her kids, who need her. He's likely going to jail. Catherine takes Andrew away as Meredith begs him not to go to the police. Owen asks the driver to go faster, but the fog is really thick. Frances likes the fog as it reminds her of home. The world feels safer. Just as she says this, cars start piling up all around them. Cast 15x24MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x24AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x24MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x24RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x24OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x24JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x24AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x24JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x24MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x24AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x24TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x24CatherineFox.png|Catherine Fox 15x24ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 15x24AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x24LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x24KariDonnelly.png|Kari Donnelly 15x24CeceColvin.png|Cece Colvin 15x24ScottCarter.png|Scott Carter 15x24TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x24LoriCarter.png|Lori Carter 15x24FrancesPinfield.png|Frances Pinfield 15x24DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 15x24TobyDonnelly.png|Toby Donnelly 15x24NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x24DrSafavi.png|Dr. Safavi 15x24CustomsOfficer.png|Customs Officer 15x24ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 15x24GusCarter.png|Gus Carter 15x24GabriellaRivera.png|Gabriella Rivera 15x24Driver.png|Driver 15x24NurseJames.png|Nurse James Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *McNally Sagal as Kari Donnelly *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin *Greg Winter as Scott Carter *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm *Ali Hillis as Lori Carter *Jane Wall as Frances Pinfield *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Arielle Hader as Toby Donnelly Co-Starring *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Amir Korangy as Dr. Safavi *John-Patrick Driscoll as Customs Officer *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Christian Ganiere as Gus Carter *Allyson Juliette as Gabriella "Gabby" Rivera *Alfred Woodley as Driver *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Nurse Medical Notes Gabriella Rivera *'Diagnosis:' **Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma *'Doctors:' **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Gabby, 4, was still in the hospital. She had an MRI. Kari Donnelly *'Diagnosis:' **Paralysis **Cavitary lesion *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics **Bronchoscopy **Lobectomy Thirteen days after her stem-cell treatment, Kari was still in the hospital and had so far shown no sign of restoration of arm function. She had developed pneumonia, so they did a bronchoscopy and gave her antibiotics, but Teddy also wanted to order a CT. Kari's CT showed a cavitary lesion, so they had to remove one of the lobes in her lung. Gus Carter *'Diagnosis:' **Thymoma **Anemia **Myocardial infarction *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Hyperbaric therapy Gus was getting weaker in the hospital as he waited for his blood donor to arrive from London. While he waited, he had a heart attack. His oxygen then dropped and developed signs of end-organ failure, so they took him to the hyperbaric chamber to buy him some time while they waited for his donor to get to the hospital. Scott Carter *'Diagnosis:' **Broken coccyx **Punctured rectum *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Nico Kim (orthopedic surgeon) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgical repair Scott slipped on some LEGO bricks in his son's room and fell on them. Alex suspected a broken coccyx and took him down to the ER for treatment. A CT showed that his coccyx was indeed broken and his rectum was punctured. He was taken to surgery to repair the damage. Music "Lion" - Hearts & Colors "Gratitude" - Benjamin Francis Leftwich "Hold On" - Wildwood Kin Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Sufjan Stevens. *This episode scored 6.37 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 15x24-1.jpg 15x24-2.jpg 15x24-3.jpg 15x24-4.jpg 15x24-5.jpg 15x24-6.jpg 15x24-7.jpg 15x24-8.jpg 15x24-9.jpg 15x24-10.jpg 15x24-11.jpg 15x24-12.jpg 15x24-13.jpg 15x24-14.jpg 15x24-15.jpg 15x24-16.jpg 15x24-17.jpg 15x24-18.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x24BTS1.jpg 15x24BTS2.jpg 15x24BTS3.jpg Quotes :Link: Nico's covering my service. I'll keep Toby company while Kari's in CT. The waiting's killing them. :Tom: I think I might be wrong about Malibu Barbie. He really might be marriage material. :Amelia: What? :Tom: I thought giving each other unwanted romantic advice was our thing? :Amelia: It's not. ---- :Jo: I remember playing in this crappy playground when I was 7. My foster brothers wanted nothing to do with me, and my foster dad, he was just screaming by the swings about I don't know what. And there was this girl with these freckles and bright red pigtails and she went sliding down this yellow slide, and she just crashed right into the concrete. And I remember her mom just ran over and scooped her up and held her and, you know, she didn't care about the blood on her shirt or the snot running down her shoulders. She just whispered, "I'm sorry," in her daughter's ear, and she just kept holding her and holding her until she felt like it was safe to let go. My whole life, I was convinced that, if I ever met my mom, she would do the same, that she would say she was sorry, and she would hold me until I felt safe. But that's not ever gonna happen because I never should have existed in the first place. Paul? Everything he did to me? Everything I escaped? That was my birthright, Meredith. That was my inheritance. ---- :Meredith: Jo, if you didn't exist, Megan Hunt's abdominal wall transplant would have never happened. :Jo: I snaked that transplant from an intern. :Meredith: Mini-livers would've taken years, not months. Paul would still be hurting his fiancée, I'm sure. Alex Karev would probably still be Evil Spawn. Alex Karev would not be the man he is without loving you or being loved by you. Violence isn't your birthright or your inheritance. It's something you survived because you are the opposite of that. You have an enormous will, an enormous heart, an enormous capacity for survival. You've taken all this darkness and used it to help other people who are walking through the same. You lined that hallway with women to help that woman who was hurting badly just hurt a little bit less. You've taken your darkest experiences that life gave you, and you turned it around and turned it into light. And if the woman who gave birth to you doesn't want to see that, then that's on her. You know, there was a moment years ago, I slipped, and I fell into the Sound. Into freezing, freezing cold water. And I thought to myself, just for one moment, I thought, "Why fight? Why not just stop?" :Jo: But you fought. :Meredith: No, I didn't. I stopped. The only reason I'm here is because the people who loved me didn't give up on me, so what I'm asking you is, is this you telling me that you just need a few more days under the covers until you can go back to work? Or are you telling me that you want to stop? :Jo: I don't want to stop. And I do. :Meredith: Okay, so then we are going to go talk to Bailey. We're gonna talk to Alex. :Jo: Oh, God. I don't want to. :Meredith: No, I know you don't want to. But we have to get you the right kind of help. We have to get you a proper leave of absence so that your career is waiting for you when you come back. Come on, Jo. I have you. Please. Come on. All you have to do is get up and take a shower. :Jo: Are you telling me that I stink? :Meredith: Well, I'm not gonna start lying to you now. ---- :Amelia: I would stay, but Leo has a cold and Owen is on some rescue mission, so I'm gonna take him home. :Link: Home? :Amelia: Yeah. To Owen's house. :Link: Is this your past or your future? :Amelia: What? :Link: Owen and Leo. Because I was okay with the whole "This isn't a real thing, it's just pain management" scenario right up until this started to feel like a real thing for me. But you hide me from your family. You're still playing house with Owen. So I'm saying, what do you want? Is this real for you, too? 'Cause if not, I need to know. :Amelia: Like right this minute while I'm taking care of a sick baby? :Link: I don't just expect the best out of life, Amelia. I do what I can to help the best come along, so I'm not inclined to hang around in a situation which I know will for sure end in pain because I've had enough pain. So, no, not this minute, but soon. ---- :Teddy: Did I just open a time portal? :Amelia: No. No, sorry. I'm... Leo has a cold. Owen is still out in the... :Teddy: Are you two back together again? 'Cause if you are, I do not want to go down that road again, so I just... :Amelia: No. No, no. I'm with Leo. I'm just here with Leo. Auntie Amelia. Uh, come in. We're making a bottle. :Teddy: Okay. :Amelia: So, just out of curiosity, what road are you going down? :Teddy: I love Owen, and it's scary, and we hurt each other, and it is not easy. :Amelia: Uh, all things I know. :Teddy: But I don't want safe. I don't want to raise my daughter just to feel safe. I want her to live, and I want her to have love and see love, and Tom Koracick, he makes me laugh and feel safe. But I don't feel passion or rage or ecstasy. I mean, Owen is the only person who ever makes me feel any of those things. :Amelia: Wait, really? The only one? :Teddy: Yes. Owen is the only person who has ever done that for me, and it's maddening, and I have to tell him, and I have to tell him before my daughter is born. :Amelia: Uh, you are aware that you are leaking? :Teddy: Yeah, my water broke back around "Auntie Amelia," but I just had to say all that before I go into labor. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes